


The White Button Up Shirt

by gay_keysmash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, One-Shot, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_keysmash/pseuds/gay_keysmash
Summary: Jane wears a shirt that Maura really likes to work, and it causes feelings to be discovered.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The White Button Up Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan fiction, if you have any constructive criticism please comment! Also shout out to my pal @meg-claire79 on tumblr, she’s inspired me to write this and she’s been so helpful during this whole process!

I’m at the latest crime scene, I had just crouched down to examine the victim, that’s when Jane comes in. Wearing that damn white shirt. She only wears it on what she deems “fancy occasions, but not fancy enough for a dress,” seeing her in it on a work day caught me completely off guard. I teeter on my heels and my face flushes. She says something, but the blood in my ears is too loud to even make out what she said. “Huh?”  
“I said ”Hey Maur, what do we have?” What’s gotten into you?” Jane questions.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m just a little out of it today, Ian called.” Which isn’t a lie, he did call, he’s just not the reason why I’m so dazed.  
“Oh Maur, I’m sorry.” Jane softens, there’s a beat of silent understanding before Jane asks, “So what happened to this poor dude?”  
The fog in my brain clears, and I am able to think about the task at hand, “Uh, gunshot wound to the stomach. I don’t know what caliber yet, other than the wound I can’t tell much until I get him back to the morgue.”  
“Alright, see you back there, I gotta go question the owner of the building. You sure you’re okay?” Her eyes soften as she asks.  
“Yeah, I’m okay.”  
“Okay, see you later.” She pats my shoulder as she walks out of the scene. 

~~

I had just finished the post mortem when Jane came swaggering into the morgue, “So, we found out that his name is Joshua Martin, what did you find?” She smirks and crosses her arms.  
“Well, he was shot with a .22 caliber bullet in the stomach, it nicked the celiac artery, which caused him to bleed out.” I state.  
“When Frost and I talked to the building’s owner, he was putting a pistol in a safe in his office. He had some serious beef with the guy, turns out Martin owed him money. I’m gonna bring him in for questioning.”  
Jane turned to leave, but before she could start walking I asked, “Is there a reason why you’re wearing your “fancy” shirt?”  
Jane blushes and says quietly, “I wanted to wear something that made me feel confident and that I thought I looked good in, if you must know.” Her swagger from when she walked in is gone, she uncrosses her arms and fidgets with her hands.  
Without thinking I blurt out, “You do look good in it.” When my words meet my ears, my eyes widen and I turn on my heel and face the counter where the case file was sitting. My face is on fire and I feel like I’m going to pass out.  
“I’ll, I’ll see you later Maura.” Jane's voice sounds confused, I hear her walk out of the morgue. When I know she’s gone, I let my head smack the cabinets in front of me. Why do I always put my foot in my mouth?

~~

I had been home for two hours when I heard Jane walk in. “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming over tonight!” I love seeing Jane in my house, she’s what makes it home.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you said Ian called earlier and I just, I got worried about you.” There she goes fidgeting with her hands again.  
“That is very sweet of you, Jane, but I think I’m okay. I heard your suspect confessed, how’d that go?” I ask, diverting the attention from me.  
“So, apparently, the building owner is also a bookie. He had been hemorrhaging money and he wanted to get his money back from the victim, there were heated words, he said he didn’t mean to shoot him, he was just using the pistol as a scare tactic, but when Martin tried to grab the gun it went off.” Jane explains.  
“So it was accidental.” Jane nods her head. She flops down next to me on the sofa and we sit next to each other in comfortable silence for a while. I stand up and head to the kitchen asking Jane, “Do you want some wine?” while I go. When I get settled back onto the sofa, a glass of wine in both of our hands and the bottle on the coffee table, I ask, “How come you don’t feel confident?”  
“Huh?” Her eyebrows knit together and she chugs some of her wine.  
“Earlier you said the reason why you wore your ”fancy” shirt was because you wanted to feel more confident, I just was wondering why you need the extra confidence, because you always seem confident to me.” I ramble on.  
“Oh uh, huh,” she drains the rest of her glass, and reaches across to the coffee table for the bottle. Before she picks it up though, I put my hand on her arm, “Jane, what’s going on?” Her arm goes limp and she pulls it back to her body.  
“Don’t hate me,” There’s tears in her eyes.  
“Jane I could never hate you.” My voice is soft.  
“I wore this shirt to give myself the confidence to tell you that I, damn this is hard to say, I love you, Maur.” Her voice cracks and so does my heart. “That I can’t date anyone because they’ll never be you, that at night I dream of you and me making a life together.” The tears she’s been keeping at bay finally slide down her cheeks.  
I’m sitting next to Jane, mouth open, speechless because never have I considered she likes me, too. I always thought my love was unrequited.  
“Maura? Please say something, oh god you hate me, don’t you? Oh goddamnit I knew I shouldn-'' and with the beginning of her rambling my brain begins to function once more, I put my hands on either side of her face and pull her toward me, I feel like I’m going in slow motion. When our lips finally meet I finally understand what people mean by “seeing fireworks”. She puts her hands on my shoulders and when we finally break apart, she puts her forehead against mine and when I look up into her eyes I can see the love I feel in them.  
“So you don’t hate me?” She’s trying to make a joke out of it, but I can hear the vulnerability she’s trying to hide.  
“Of course I don’t, I could never hate you. Jane, I don’t know what I’d do with you, every time I try to imagine it, it hurts my heart too much.” I say and lean back up to kiss her again. I break the kiss again and say, “Of course not my real heart, but my emotional heart.”  
“Shut up and keep kissing me.” Jane says.  
“Yes ma’am.” I move my hands down to grip the front of her shirt and pull her roughly into me. 

~~

The next morning I wake up alone, I hear the shower running though. Thank whatever above, it wasn’t a dream. I look around the room and find Jane’s shirt, I get out of bed and slip it on. I want to see if I feel the confidence Jane said this shirt gives, I’m standing in front of my mirror when I hear Jane clear her throat, I jump at the sudden intrusion, “Jane! And here I thought wearing a polyester and cotton blend shirt would be the scariest thing to happen this morning.” I spin around and see Jane leaning against the door facing of the en suite.  
As I start unbuttoning the shirt she walks over and says, “you know you should keep it on, you look good in my shirt.” She winks.  
“I would, but polyester makes my skin itch.” I say as I finish undoing the buttons.  
“I mean, you look good out of it, too, so it’s a win/win situation for me.” She giggles as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me.  
“Jane,” I warn. “If you keep kissing me like that we’re going to be late.”  
She guides me back to the bed and says, “Then let’s be late.”


End file.
